Are We There Yet?
by LetitiaRichards
Summary: Jack succeeds in taking his team away for a well deserved break, but has to abide by their conditions... although Daniel was seriously thinking of abandoning the whole idea.


Hi Folks, I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything - blame writer's block, illness and Christmas visitors for the delay. So, after all that, I've decided to post this short piece to tide you over until I can finish my big story. Therefore, I hope you like this little fun fic I put together some months ago but never got around to posting.

**Are We There Yet?**

By LetitiaRichards

Any season after 3 but with the original SG-1 characters.

Category: Humour.

Summary: Jack succeeds in taking his team away for a well deserved break but has to abide by their conditions... although Daniel was seriously thinking of abandoning the whole idea.

Disclaimer: All the usual stuff about not owning them etc....

Jack sighed with growing frustration and pushed himself back and up into his seat from where he'd slumped from absolute weariness. So far it had proved to be a long and exceedingly tiring journey, not to mention utterly boring. Of course, it hadn't helped when Daniel had insisted on being the designated driver and maintained nothing short of a snail's pace, which had lengthened their travelling time by at least four hours. Maybe more! It would have been a darn sight quicker if he'd been allowed to drive the RV they'd rented for the week. They would have arrived hours ago.

Jack glanced behind to see to long line of cars and trucks still trailing them, unable to pass on the narrow winding road. Oh yeah, he knew what it was like to stuck behind one of these things and in a hurry to get somewhere. Those poor suckers had every ounce of his sympathy.

The three team-mates had readily agreed to his suggestions for vacationing as a team but it had obviously been a stupid move on his part in accepting their petty restrictions in order for them to join him. Right now it had only served to increase his feelings of downright powerlessness.

For what felt like the millionth time, Jack glanced down at his watch and released yet another explosive sigh.

"Are we there yet?" he whined, growing more restless each minute, not to mention... bored to the point of insanity.

Sam sniggered from beside him and, with his mood darkening, he sent her an arctic glare.

She merely shook her head but averted her eyes, taking an instant interest in the countryside which was passing by... much slower than previously. Even she couldn't help sigh from their lack of progress. Apparently, Daniel clearly believed they had all the time in the world for this trip.

"Jack!" Daniel complained on hearing his team-leader gripe again. He'd heard that particular question more times than he'd ever wanted to hear on this journey, and if Jack asked it once more he was going to stop the motor-home and strangle the man... commanding officer or not!

0o0o0o0

It was barely another five minutes that had elapsed before Daniel heard Jack take a deep breath in readiness to speak or sigh. That was it... Jack had gone too far and his patience had finally snapped.

"Don't you dare say it, Jack! I swear if you ask, 'Are we are there yet?' one more time, I am going to stop right here and toss you out so you can walk the rest of the way!"

"I wasn't gonna say that!" Jack growled back in a fit of pique, his mood growing even blacker with every passing mile.

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"You were! I know you, Jack. It was on the tip of your tongue!"

"Was not!" Jack denied adamantly.

"Yes it was!"

"Not!"

"Indeed it was, O'Neill."

Daniel grinned, happy in the knowledge that Teal'c had backed him up on this.

Jack, however, scowled at the three of them and folded his arms, pouting with the injustice of being hoodwinked into letting Daniel drive.

"Okay, so don't take my word for it," he grumbled. "I get no respect."

Sam chewed on her lip to stop herself from giggling, but also wondering if she should try to placate her team leader before the rest of their vacation seemingly followed the journey so far - down the toilet. He looked even more irked by their refusal to believe him. So, being the softie for him that she was, she took pity on him.

"So, sir, just what were you going to say?"

Jack shrugged, not sure he wanted to bother anymore, but then, Sam had given him that brilliant smile. The one that always turned his insides to goo, so he shrugged and relented.

"I just wanted to know... how much longer before we get there?"

0o0o0o0

Mike and Annie were driving along the highway when suddenly the huge RV they had been stuck behind for miles swerved off the road and stopped abruptly at the roadside. They exchanged glances and shrugged. "Thank god for that," Mike sighed with relief as he quickly accelerated past the RV at long last. "Now maybe we'll get home to our folks today instead of next week!"

The End


End file.
